


The Magic Of Myth

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was trying. Honestly he was. But he just couldn't see Darth Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurora_novarum

"Do you not see it, O'Neill?"

Jack was trying. Honestly he was. But he just couldn't see Darth Vader.

It wasn't so much the slightly pleading tone – it was the fact that it was coming from a 6'3, 190-pound, 107-year-old Jaffa, whom he would have unhesitatingly backed against Vader in a fair fight. It was impossible to say no to that, which was how he'd ended up here, at the Washington National Cathedral, trying to see one tiny gargoyle in the shape of Teal'c's favourite fictional villain.

"There – between the two arches." Teal'c pointed, and Jack squinted. "At the bottom of the gablet."

"Okay, no, that's where I draw the line," snapped Jack, levelling a steady glare at Teal'c. "The only thing I'm seeing here is a steadily rising bill from my chiropractor." Teal'c looked at him. "I'm an old man, T. I sit on my ass all day, and my back aches. I don't want to stare at this goddamn church any more, okay?" Teal'c continued to look, patently not buying it. "I need a coffee." Teal'c looked some more. "Okay, five more minutes, but that's absolutely _it_. I'm bored out of my skull."

Teal'c turned serenely back to the cathedral, and gazed upwards, apparently having no problems seeing the tiny gargoyle he'd dragged Jack down here to visit – and on his weekend off, too. Jack sighed, and cursed Daniel for the umpteenth time for giving Teal'c that damn guidebook. Couldn't he have given Teal'c a book of – of microbreweries, or something?

Hmm, now that was a thought. Maybe for next Christmas.

At last Teal'c dropped his head, and followed Jack out, wearing a look that said that, cathedral or not, he'd certainly been to a very spiritual place. Jack rubbed his hands, glad to be on the move at last. "Okay, where to next?" he asked, fully expecting Teal'c to drag him – oh so reluctantly, of course – to an IHoP, Krispy Kremes, or similar place for the worshipping of empty calories.

"The Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum," said Teal'c, surprising Jack.

Jack thought about this as they got into his car. "Okaaaay," he said. "Doesn't sound too awful." In fact, although he'd never admit it, he'd been meaning to go there since he came to Washington. He'd not yet found the time. Galactic emergencies, interspecies diplomatic crises, stern instructions from his secretary to finish reading his memos - that sort of thing.

"Indeed. I would like to see an exhibition there," said Teal'c, sounding keen. A little too keen. Jack was beginning to get a bad feeling about this... "It is called 'Star Wars: The Magic Of Myth'."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud-!"


End file.
